(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for straightening hair and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and method of cold waving or permanent waving hair.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Today""s procedures for permanent waving hair and straightening hair creates several problems, such as hair burning and hair breaking, which can cause lasting damage to the hair. While the damage can be minimized in appearance by using hair products like conditioners, sheen and oils, over a period of time the damage becomes more and more difficult to correct. The subject invention described herein eliminates the initial damage caused by present day hair waving and hair straightening procedures.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different hair roller and curling devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,156 to Thompson, a hair roller is disclosed with a permanent and reusable plastic sheet or film. A portion of the plastic sheet is attached to the roller. A remaining portion of the sheet is used to receive hair strands thereon as the sheet is rolled on the roller. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,441 to Hanson, a permanent wave rod or roller is shown wherein the rod is made of a wettable rigid polymeric material. The rod is used with an end paper. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,085 to Schopieray et al., another permanent wave rod is described having a hard plastic core with a soft rubber sleeve having grooves for receiving a permanent wave solution.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,132 to Bustance et al., a treated end wrap is described. The end wrap is laminated for use in permanent hair waving. The laminated end wrap includes an exterior sheet of impermeable plastic and an interior sheet of an absorbent flexible paper. The paper is impregnated with a hair waving solution. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,428 to Greene, a method and apparatus for treating hair is disclosed using paper sheets coated with a protein. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,335 to Lycett a hair curler system is described having a selected length of flexible tubing with one or more flare members. The system is used for creating different lengths and diameters of hair curls.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject cold waving device for waving healthier looking hair with more natural sheen.
A primary object of the subject invention is to provide a device and method for cold waving and straightening hair which heretofore caused lasting damage to hair,
Another object of the cold waving hair device is the invention has the ability to cold wave bleached hair and straighten hair that heretofore could not be cold waved or treated chemically using current hair grooming procedures.
Still another object of the hair treating device is to greatly improve the natural sheen and healthy look of the hair upon completing the method of cold waving and straightening the hair. The device includes smooth surface rods for rolling the hair around the outer circumference of the rods. The rods provide a smooth and silky surface, when wrapping the hair thereon.
Yet another object of the device is to hold down the ends of the hair with plastic end wraps. The end wraps hold moisture on the hair and help create a natural sheen on the hair. This key feature minimizes the possibility of xe2x80x9chair burningxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chair breakingxe2x80x9d and with decreased xe2x80x9cfrizzingxe2x80x9d of the hair.
A further object of the invention is the use of different size smooth rods for reshaping the hair. Also, the different size rods are used for rearranging very curly hair to form a large permanent curl. The rods eliminate the need for oil or curl activator maintenance. Further, the rods allow a beautician to see if the hair ends are straight and smooth.
The cold waving hair device includes a plurality of different size clear plastic hollow rods, The hollow rods have a smooth and soft outer circumference for receiving rolled hair thereon. The different size rods receive a standard hair roller therein. Each roller includes a hair engaging line which is received along the length of the rod. The hair engaging line includes an end cap for inserting into an end cap hole in the roller. The line is used for holding the rolled hair in place against the side and length of the outer circumference of the rod. The cold waving hair device also includes plastic end wraps with a plurality of holes therein. Each end wrap is used for engaging the hair ends and wrapping the hair around the smooth outer circumference of the rod. The end wrap is used for receiving a wave solution for saturating and relaxing the hair on the different size smooth rods. The hair is then neutralized and removed from the rods and end wraps. After the wave solution is applied and allowed to set, the hair is groomed to a styled smooth and silky finish.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of hair curling and straightening device and methods of cold waving hair when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.